Metamorphosis
by Psycho Kinetic 15
Summary: A New Titan has arisen. Skin is a chrasmatic albino with a dark secret. OC X Jinx/ Raven X Beast Boy/ Robin X Starfire. Rated M for language, violence, and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1:Skin

Metamorphosis: A New Arrival

Chapter 1: A Stormy night

"Aw Yeah Baby!" trumpeted Cyborg as his virtual robot character picked Beast Boys cybernetic avatar off the ground and broke it in half over its knee. "Dude no fair!" whined the little green changeling "You cheated! We agreed to no Mega Smashes." Cyborg smirked and said "You agreed to no mega smashes. I never said that I did."

Beast Boy balked and said "You sneaky son of a bitch!" as the boys got into a loud argument over the merits of their respective outlooks concerning Cyborgs use of an illegal move (in extremely colorful language and I quote "You're a cheating sack of shit and you know it!" and "Oh yeah well you're just a little asswipe whose too stupid to understand a turn of phrase.") Robin and Starfire entered the den to find Cyborgs hands wrapped tightly around Beast Boys throat in a grip that was slowly turning him purple and eliciting small gasps of air from his constricted throat. "Friend Cyborg," Starfire said in a curious voice "why does friend Beast Boy seem to be turning the color of a Glorpthakian Snikle Fruit Vine?" Cyborg immediately released his vice on Beast Boys throat and dropped him 3 feet to the floor. "Robin! Star! How was your date?" Cyborg asked completely skirting the question.

"It sucked." Intoned Robin "It started raining and we had to leave the park. Then when we tried to find a restaurant to eat at they had all closed down." Cyborg whistled "Bummer man." "Yeah… a real… downer." Gasped Beast Boy as he gulped down air. "Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked Beast Boy "Are you and she not usually "making the score" at this time of the night?" Beast Boy blushed "Well yeah but…" Cyborg cut in "She found his porno stash that he keeps under his mattress." Robin stifled a guffaw and Starfire simply looked confused. "I do not understand what is "porno" is it some sort of food?" Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy exchanged looks. "I'm not explaining it to her." Said Cyborg "Me either." Said Beast Boy. They both looked at Robin with devilish grins on their faces.

He blushed and was about to think of some way to evade the question when the proximity alarm blared and warning lights began to flash. "What's going on?!" yelled Robin over the deafening blare of the alarm sirens. "Unauthorized Proximity Entrance!" yelled Cyborg as he flipped open a console on his wrist and pressed a series of small buttons. "Holy shit! Whatever it is just completely demolished our outer defenses!" The alarms stopped blaring on the inside of the tower but continued to scream on the outside and over those they heard the sounds of machine gun fire, explosives, and laser blasts. The Titans then sprung into action and flew down to Cyborgs Garage. There they exited the tower and confronted the source of the disturbance.

Amidst a rising cloud of dust and debris a figure was battling Cyborgs home defense systems and from the looks of things was winning with absolutely zero effort. Even as they watched the intruder, whose face they could not see as it was obscured by a hoodie, ran with incredible speed straight at one of the guard drones, jumped, landed behind it, and then flipped it into the line of fire of a large machine gun. After dispatching the turret with a lunge and a wrench that completely dislodged the turret from the ground he denned to finally notice the Titans. However as he did a drone opened fire at his back. With a flick of his wrist the bullets ceased their deadly progression through the air and fell harmlessly at his feet. He then pivoted and like a movie ninja thrust out his palm and the offending robot exploded. He then turned fully and began walking towards the Titans. They tensed and made ready for battle. Raven having just joined them warmed up her magical powers and lifted several boulders into the air, Beast Boy shifted into the form of a tiger, Robin and Starfire shifted into complimenting battle stances, and Cyborg took aim with his Sonic Cannon. "Don't Shoot." The figure cried, throwing its hands into the air. The Titans were stunned. Never had an enemy asked them not to fight. Through the dust walked a boy of at least 15 with a black hoodie and artfully ripped jeans. "Who are you?" said Starfire as she warmed up her Starbolts. As the boy came into the light that was spilling from the open garage they noticed that he had skin that was paler than Ravens and light pink eyes that squinted in the bright light that the garage was spilling out. "Please my name is Skin and I'm looking to join the Teen Titans."

Notes: **Yes Skin is an Albino. His powers are telekinesis, above average speed, super acrobatic, super strength, can create light energy weapons, martial artist (not as good as Robin but still pretty damn good), animal senses, total sense/ memory recall, mass manipulation, And at the cost of being unable to use his other powers he can turn his body into an organic weapon (Read Parasyte the Manga and you will see what I mean).**

Please read and review. **Psychokinetic15**


	2. Chapter 2:Testing

Metamorphosis: Chapter 2

In the Titans living room an emergency meeting was being held on whether they were actually going to consider letting a crazy powerful albino named "Skin" join them. Cyborg and Raven were against the idea from the outset. Cyborg, because Skin had demolished most of his home defense system and as every Titan knew Cyborg was partial to his creations. Raven, the usually level headed one was against it because she had added a scan of Skins mindscape to the usual Physical, Strip Search, and Cavity Searching that accompanied any non- Titans entrance into the Tower. Her findings had completely unnerved her.

She had withdrawn from Skin's mindscape babbling about "fish- balloons" and "Evil Laughing" and required a thorough dousing in cold water before she could focus on saying anything other than "Delirium… Destiny… Dream… Desire… Destruction…Death… Despair" Over and Over again. Skin was currently residing in the re-enforced holding cell that the Titans used to house prisoners. He had allowed himself to be hand- cuffed and led into the Tower flanked by Cyborg and Robin. He had remained completely silent throughout the searching process and had still not said a word when Beast Boy had activated the stasis field around his cell. There he now sat quiet and still on the big screen TV monitor that was being scrutinized by the Titans.

"Look I'm not saying that we shouldn't let the kid join…" said Beast Boy but was cut short by a murderous look from Raven. "…All I'm saying is lets just wait and see what he can do first." He finished. "So you mean that we should offer him a trial membership?" asked Robin from his position on the couch. He had his hands bunched together and his two index fingers met in a pyramidal formation. "Exactly!" exclaimed Beast Boy whirling around to face Robin so that he would not have to meet the two sets of eyes that clearly wished him a protracted and agonizing death. "Then I guess that's settled." Robin said standing up. "Skin can stay for a week and if we like what we see then he can join as a junior Titan." Robin turned to face Cyborg "Now lets give the kid a test drive to see what he can do."

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Skin asked tentatively "Quite." Said Robin "now put em' up." Skin and the Titans were currently in the combat room that the Titans used to spar with each other. Currently the entire Titan team was in the room so they could mercilessly beat… I mean "test" Skin. Skin shifted his feet into a position reminiscent of Neo from the Matrix Movies.

"Titan's Go!" roared Robin as he jumped forward bo staff extended… and was sent flying backwards, all the breath knocked out of him, by an invisible fist that collided with his abdomen. As Robin hit the wall hard enough to dent it he saw as he slid down that the other Titans were faring no better. Even as he watched Cyborg attempted to punch Skin while Starfire charged a Starbolt behind him. This was a simple technique that would almost always render a foe unconscious. However Skin was ready for Cyborg. Faster than thought Skins fist collided with Cyborgs jaw and sent the robotic teen stumbling backwards. Using this temporary moment of weakness Skin grabbed Cyborgs head, vaulted to his shoulders, and used the back of his head to kick off. This clever maneuver knocked Cyborg face first into the concrete floor and landed Skin directly behind Starfire who did not have enough time to turn around before Skin drove an elbow, hard, into her left kidney.

Her scream of pain snapped Robin out of his torpor and got him up and moving. However what he didn't notice was that Starfires Starbolt was coming right at him and, once again, he was sent flying backwards. Then a pitch black aura wrapped around skin from neck to toes. However Skin was prepared even for this. Two blades of light shot through Ravens aura and sliced it into so many black ribbons. Appalled raven tried again, and again, and again. But each time her aura was cut away by the twin blades of light that had replaced Skins hands from the wrist up. He jumped forward and almost instantly the swords changed to hammers.

Raven only had a second to stare before she was knocked aside by a large green something that took the blow for her. Beast Boy, in elephant form, was knocked flying by the force of the blow and got knocked unconscious. Only Raven and Robin were still conscious and Raven was looking as though she would be the next one to be sent to the dreamland reserved for those who fought very powerful albino super… albino.

"That's it" Robin thought he reached into his belt and removed a flash bang. He pulled the pin and lobbed it towards Skins back. As Skin turned to face the incoming object it exploded in a flash of bright light. Skin howled and clutched his eyes, clearly in an immense amount of pain. Robin silenced him with a swift jab to the back of the ear. Skin slumped forward and began to snore. Now that he had seen what skin could do Robin knew that this kid would end up on the team. "But whether or not were able to control him…" thought Robin as he trooped up to the medical bay with his unconscious teammates bodies flanked by med drones "… that's a different story altogether."

Notes: Hello again! I hope that you enjoyed chapter two and that you will continue to support my efforts by reviewing my stories. For those who don't know Albinos are extremely susceptible to light because their eyes aren't as strong when it comes to the filtration of light. Therefore a stun grenade would seem a perfect weakness to give Skin. Read and Review. Your ardent and eager slave: **Psychokinetic15**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Laughter

Metamorphosis: Chapter 3

Skin came too in a hospital bed in the Titans infirmary wing. His head throbbed as he attempted to lift it from the one pancake thin pillow that supported it. He lay still and tried to focus on not thinking about the dull pulse in his skull and attempting instead to remember his dream. It had been a wonderful one, which was saying something considering how often he dreamed of his sideshow attraction days. But like always happens with a wonderful and happy dream his return to consciousness had stolen it away. All he could remember was that it had involved his mother and extended family.

As he lay flat on his back pondering the details of his dream Skin became aware of a presence in the room. "So ya'll re' finally awake." Came the grating and heavy voice of Cyborg that clearly stated to anyone with animal senses that he had been hoping that Skin would not wake up. "Unfortunately, yes." Replied Skin in an equally grating tone that he knew would sound to Cyborg as though he had been wishing the exact same thing. And he was, for he misliked the fact that he had been pulled from his remembrances by this obnoxious lugnut. Skin sighed as Cyborg huffed and walked to the bed next to him, drawing the curtain between the two. Skin once again tried to lift his head and found it much easier this time. He had always been a fast healer, he reflected.

As he swung his legs down onto the cold floor he heard a small exclamation of pain from behind the curtain that Cyborg had ducked behind. He pulled it aside to reveal Beast Boy pulling an I.V. tube from his arm. Cyborg said "Dude stop that." Skin heard none of this. His vision had narrowed to a tiny pinprick that encompassed nothing but the stream of blood that was trickling down Beast Boys arm. He began to breathe heavily as he broke into a cold sweat. Then his world went dark… and all he could hear was laughter.

Cyborg had been a Titan for years. He had seen and done many strange things in the interim and therefore felt fully justified in saying that what Skin was doing freaked the shit out of him. The albino had parted the curtains that shielded BB's bed from the others and frozen in his tracks. He was now staring intently at BB's arm as he daubed it with a cotton ball. Then Skin had begun panting and sweating. Cyborg was just fast enough to throw himself between Skin and Beast Boy as Skins hand split vertically between the knuckles, became long tentacles with scythe like blades on the ends, and slashed them in a deadly arc at Beast Boys head.

Cyborg felt nothing as the blades finished their progression and felt nothing as his left arm fell to the ground with a loud clunk. Beast boy looked up and screamed as Skins head split like his hands, as though someone had cut his face in straight lines from his lips to his forehead. These lines separated and became mandibles lined with teeth. To Cyborg it seemed the mouth of the Sarlaac from Star wars loomed before him. A vision that was heightened by the fleshy tentacles that shot from it and wrapped around his face like an anaconda. Skin would have taken his head off if Cyborg hadn't chosen that moment to level his cannon with Skins chest and fire.

"Damn." said Robin as the microwave door jammed again "I'm having the worst day ever!" BOOOOOOMMM!!! The entire Tower quaked as the stairwell leading to the infirmary was engulfed in flame that rushed forward like a hungry snake. Robin dove out of the way as a twin set of bodies came flying through the air and crashed into the counter beneath the microwave. Ding! The microwave popped open and fell onto the head of an amorphous, blade laden, blob that was rising from Cyborgs body. "RAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!" The thing surged forward and engulfed Robin in a deadly and crushing embrace of its tentacles. Robin could feel the grip tightening and he felt his body being crushed. He tried to call for help but Cyborg was unconscious or worse. Then Beast boy in the form of an African Lion barreled into the things side and knocked it against the bullet proof and steel reinforced windows. The creature caught itself in the floor by grounding its blades and ruddering itself in a circle while dragging its remaining blades in a wide slashing ark that cut through everything they touched like a hot knife through butter. Beast Boy morphed into a fly and buzzed up and out of the way.

Unnoticed by the Titans the infirmary fire had been spreading farther into the Tower. Starfire had noticed this and flown to find a fire alarm. She had just found one and pulled the switch. A bell began to ring long and high and shrill. The thing threw back a mandible filled mouth and... "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The thing was shrieking at such a pitch that the remaining glass began to shatter and Robin, Cyborg (yes he was actually conscious.) and Beast Boy had to slap their hands over their ears as the equivalent of a sonic grenade ripped through their ears. "SHUT THAT THING UP!!" yelled Robin as loud as he could. Cyborgs laser cannon flared and the thing was silent.

Notes: Sorry that I ended the story here but I am in a bit of a hurry right now. Skin will have a flashback during his little bout of unconsciousness and at the end will meet his mother. If you haven't figured out who she is yet I will not be telling you. As for his father he will be paying a visit to Jump city to say hello to his son and raise some hell. Again if you don't know who he is figure it out yourself. I have already dropped too many hints.

-Your ardent and eager slave: Psychokinetic15.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Matters

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

Skin knew he was dreaming and he didn't like it. He was cold and naked and… "Follow the fish." Whispered a female voice. Skins eyes snapped open and he saw, floating in front of him, a large fish that he had never seen before. Large as a basketball, its body was shaped like a shark. It was a violent pink and green that caused him too almost miss the string hanging from its belly. Slowly he reached his hand out and took the string. The fish turned and began too swim through the air around it. Skin tried too focus but the world was distorted. "Come boy." Came a much different voice that sounded feminine but might have belonged too a man. And then Skin was standing in a topiary maze in front of 6 statues. Each depicted a towering figure that stared at Skin with curious eyes. The fish had vanished by now. It had turned in midair and become a clump of dead leaves. Skin turned around and was faced by two paths. Each looked identical and both led into the maze itself. Skin took the right path and began too walk.

His feet carried him forward. He seemed to have no control over them. He simply let them guide him. He walked and walked until he came too an exit. His feet carried him through it and… he was in a high hall with marble columns. On his left were 6 portraits that depicted nothing but white silhouettes. A black shroud covered one of these paintings. He moved to take it off when a voice barked, "The fuck're you?" Skin jumped and looked around. No one. His senses seemed to have been dulled for he could neither smell nor sense the speaker. "Who's there?" he asked of thin air. A raven landed on a candle bracket next too him "Hey nudie, I'm asking the questions here." It croaked, Skin stared at the bird for a full ten seconds. "What?" it asked, "Never seen a talking raven before?" Skin continued too stare at the bird before it said "You gonna stand there gawping or are you gonna cover up?" Skin then realized that he was still naked. He shot two hands down and the raven said, "Don't bother, you're gonna need more than those little hands too cover that up." "Matthew." Said a stern male voice. Both the raven and Skin stopped glaring at one another and turned their heads.

The first detail Skin picked out about the man was his eyes. They were like two stars burning in his sockets. His skin was paler than new snow and his hair was even whiter. He wore a toga as white as his skin and a green gem hung about his neck (For all you Morpheus fans out there, don't be hatin' on Danny boy. That's my job.) And he tread with a light step as he walked toward them. "You are the boy called 'Skin'?" he asked in a voice that seemed too echo. "Ye…yes." Said Skin This man radiated power and triggered a very base instinct too bow. The man smiled, a smile that never seemed too reach his eyes, and snapped his fingers. Skin was suddenly clothed in a toga like the strange man without the gem. "Come." he said as he beckoned "Your family is anxious too meet you, nephew."

Skin followed the man in silence. His last pronouncement was shocking enough too completely hold his tongue. His family? That was not possible. Down spiraling staircases and through huge metal doors they went. The raven landed on his shoulder and he flinched, as it's his claws dug into his shoulder. "My advice kid? Speak when spoken too." Matthew croaked "The Endless don't like being cut off. Oh and if you're looking for support, look for the girl with an ankh on her neck. And whatever you do…" here he paused for effect "… don't make eye contact with Desire." Skin said nothing but listened closely as the bird talked. "Matthew," said the man as he came too a small wooden door "were here." He said as he opened it.

Skin was stunned. Around a table set with exotic foods sat the 5 people he had seen in the paintings. At the head of the table sat a tall man with a hooded brown robe. On his wrist was a large bound book. Too his right sat a younger looking girl. Her skin too was white. She had blacker than black hair and eye makeup that resembled Egyptians. Around her neck was a golden ankh and she wore gothic attire. Across from her the man who had brought him here sat down. On the ankh woman's right there reclined a… man? Certainly they looked like one but there was an overwhelmingly feminine presence about them. Skin didn't let his eyes linger. He felt uneasy just being in the same room with…it. Across from the reclining person sat a squat, gray skinned creature with limp black hair, two tusk-like canine teeth that stuck from her lower lip, an black metal ring shaped like a hook, and two different colored eyes. Looking at her he felt as though he had seen her before, in the detached sort of way that one knows a voice from having heard them talk but never having actually seen them. And across from this woman sat a girl with skin as pale as her other siblings, young teens, with multicolored hair that went too her waist on one side and was shaved on the other. An empty seat was at the head of the table and Skin assumed it was meant for him. He sat and tried too return all of the stares that were being directed at him.

The tall man at the head of the table was the first too speak. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" his voice made Skin think of finality. As though every word he said was practiced. "Among other things." Skin replied "This ones got a smart mouth on him." Said the woman-man. "YES HE DOES." Replied the short woman. Again that feeling of familiarity followed by an unbidden thought of his carnie days. "Maybe we should start with names." Suggested the woman on the right of the tall man in the hood. "I'm Death," she pointed too herself "and this is Destiny, Dream, Desire, Despair, and Delirium. We are the Endless. " She pointed too the tall man, the pale man, the man-woman, the short woman, and the girl with the crazy hair. Skin was weirded out. He had never heard of them before. "We are your immediate, and might I mention only, family." Said Destiny. Skin could understand how he MIGHT be related too these people. If his skin tone was anything too judge by any of the women at the table could be his mother. "Okay, I don't know if I believe you yet." He said after a pause. "Knew you were going to say that." Said Delirium "He is now in your realm after all." Said Death. "Hold on a minute," said Skin "You said my mother was here. Where is she?" every eye, including those of the raven turned too him. "Think about it kid." Matthew croaked. Skin had and he had come to the conclusion that if there was anyone to ask about his parentage it was most definitely Death. "I have and I haven't got any ideas." Skin said. Omnipotent they might be but he had waited his whole life to find out who his parents were. He hated that these people were dangling it over his head like this.

Skin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Delirium looking at him. In a flood of understanding he knew who his mother was. "Mom?" he whispered as he looked into her eyes. "Yes Skin?" He felt the tears come. Happiness welled in him and at the same time a deep anger. "Why? Why did you leave me? "Oh I can answer that." Said Desire as he/she stood "According too ancient laws written before time began we are required to leave any children we happen to beget or bear to their own devices in the world." Desire said, striding toward the windows carved into the wall. "Only when our children mature in mind and body can we reveal ourselves to them. However not all of us who have begotten children have had perfect relationships with them. Why just ask old' Dream here." Dream glared at Desire "Careful sister brother." Dream said "The last time this subject concerning my lovers and children I sired by them was broached I ended up with a lot more trouble on my hands than you could imagine ever dealing with." His voice had grown cold as ice and his eyes blazed brighter. "OOOh. Temper Dream. Remember what happened the last time you lost control." Desire let the words hang. Skin decided on the spot that he didn't like Desire in the slightest. "Why don't we give the boy some time to talk?" interjected Death as a staring contest insued, Dream livid, Desire cool and haughty. "Yes, I'd like that." Said Skin "Okey-dokey!" Said Death "Lets go to my house."

She snapped her fingers and the chair underneath Skin formed into a fluffy green beanbag chair. The apartment in which he found himself was lavishly decorated but small. Recliners and a coffee table stood in the middle of the room with a big screen plasma TV in front of them. A small goldfish swam in a glass bowl of water while a window behind it gave a view of… "Are we in Jump City?" Skin asked as he took in the surroundings and the Jump City skyline "Yes we are!" said Death as she strode into the room. "I thought that, since you know you're related to me now, you might want to pay a visit to your Auntie Death once in a while." It hit Skin then that he was related to Death. He was both surprised and a little afraid. "Blub glub blub." Said Delirium as she leaned down level with the fish bowl. The fish turned and moved its mouth. He took in his mother with all of his attention. She had always been a figure of mystery to him and now that he knew her he didn't know what to make of the situation. Maybe I should leave you two alone." Said Death as she backed out of the room. There was a moment of silence before Delirium spoke. "You were so cute when you were born Skin. I'm sorry about what happened to you and about your father." The words she spoke seemed to form in his mind in different colors when she spoke but now they were simply blue. "Oh, so he's dead?" he asked. He had never really cared as much about his father other than wild daydreams. "Oh no. He's alive." Her words changed color suddenly. "I think your friend Robin knows who he is. His alias is The Joker."

Dun dun dun! So now he knows that his family is not only alive but his father is the most badass motherfucker in the DC universe! Please read and review. Tell me what you think should happen next. I am never too busy to take suggestions.

-Your ardent and eager slave: Psychokinetic15


	5. Chapter 5: Jinx

Chapter 5

"The Joker!" Skin cried. It was a name that struck fear into the hearts of anyone who had ever heard of Barbara Gordon, now called Oracle, and his role in what was called "The Long Halloween" in which he released the prisoners of Arkham Asylum and set them loose in Gotham City to wreak havoc. In the interim the villain Bane had broken Batman's spine, causing Batman to drop out of action for a year, and leaving Gotham City to the mercy of his replacement Azazel! The Joker was his father!? It couldn't be possible! "Yes," said Delirium "The Joker. Perhaps I should explain."

"15 years ago I was going about my rounds in Gotham City, visiting the nice people at Arkham, when I met your father. Unlike everyone else in that place he could see me. We talked and he was very nice to me. He… made me laugh with some of the stories he told. Then he… touched my shoulder and… I… we… I gave myself to him. He was the epitome of everything that I stood for and that was the only person with which I could have a baby or even copulate with. But when I found out that doing that stuff makes a baby and not asking the stork I got real scared. I cut myself off from my siblings and carried you to term in secret. A golem named Eblis O'Shaughnessy delivered you and hid you in the mortal world. I was the one who named you though. Skin I… I wanted to raise you but the rules…" Skin turned away. Tears stung his eyes and he felt a lump form in his throat.

"14 years I lived as a carnival sideshow attraction." He said, " I slept on straw and drank from a bowl." The tears flowed freely now " I was naked most of the time and people pointed at me and laughed while I tried to get out." His voice cracked "And… even then… even then you… never came to me." He bit his lip to stem the flow of tears but they only flowed harder. "Why now? Why not when I escaped? Why not when I was wandering around looking for some clue to my past? WHY!?" he wheeled the tears stung more than his eyes. He felt all the rage of years gone by; his hate, his anger, and all of his shattered hopes dig themselves from their graves and rise to devour him. "Skin, I wanted to find you but…" Delirium tried to speak but Skin roared "I DON'T WANNA FUCKING HEAR IT!!!" he felt rage bubble inside of him. Corrosive and hot like lava.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, with a voice as cold as steel "To reveal myself to you," said she "It is required by celestial law that…" Again Skin cut her off. "So you only brought me here to fulfill another fucked up rule then?" Delirium gasped and stood "No, I brought you here to meet my son!" she cried "Yeah I get it." His voice getting more and more cold by the second "You don't care. You're just following rules. Well if that's what my family is like, a bunch of heartless rule followers who could care less about their children, then maybe I don't want to be a part of it!" He strode to the door and opened it. He turned and gave a theatrical bow "Goodbye, good luck, and good riddance to bad rubbish!" and he slammed the door in Deliriums shocked face.

Skin found himself standing in a deserted alley situated between two warehouses. The air smelled of exhaust and he guessed he must be somewhere in Jump cities East side. Skin's rage still bubbled inside of him. His family was the Endless and he knew that other people would think of this as a cause for celebration. He only felt emptiness. All of his life he had looked for and wondered about his parents. Now he knew that one was the cosmic manifestation of insanity and the other was a deranged serial killer. He stood and wondered at what he had done in his past lives to deserve such a gene pool.

A rustle brought him back to earth. A homeless man had been sleeping underneath a pile of newspapers and just woken up. "Wuzzat?" he grumbled "Oh. Hey there kid." He said as he noticed Skin. "Care to help me out?" he held out his hand as Skin strode forward to help him up. The man was heavier than he looked. "Thanks kid. Don't think I coulda done it alone. Names Destruction." Skin assumed this was a nickname and stood back to take the man in. He was about 6'3 with red hair and broad shoulders. He spoke with a Scottish brogue and carried a hobo suitcase over his shoulder (Bag tied to the end of a stick) He wore baggy and ripped blue jeans as well as an open front lumberjacks shirt. His eyes were pure blue and his face was rugged. "Why so glum?" asked the man "It's a long story but I just met my mother." Skin said. This man seemed to radiate trustworthiness and even if he hadn't Skin was itching to tell someone about the encounter he had just experienced. "Well why don't you take a seat and I'll whip something up while you tell me." The man said as he pulled out an oil drum and two soapboxes.

Two hours later Skin was finished with his story and munching on a small roast turkey. "So let me set this straight," said the man "You walked out on your family and now you're going to never have contact with them again? Just because they didn't go through the trouble to look you up before now?" "Well… yeah." Skin replied with a mouth full of turkey. "But I don't think I met all of them. There was this missing picture in one of the frames. If that was another one of them…" Skin stopped to take another bite and swallow "I hope he's cooler than the others who do nothing but follow stupid rules." The man stood and slung his pack over his shoulder "Do you wanna meet him?" Skin looked up. "Who?" he asked "The missing portrait man." The man answered "Yeah!" Skin jumped up. The man held out his hand "Then I am pleased to make yer acquaintance darling nephew," and the man swept him into a bear hug. "Welcome to the family." Said his uncle Destruction "Now listen close," said he as Skin stared dumbfounded at him from the soap box that he had fallen onto "If ya ever need too get a hold of me just say my name into this little pendant." He handed Skin a Scottish claymore made of obsidian and about the size of a dagger on a little silver chain. "Oh and one last thing" said his uncle "Blood's thicker 'n water" and he evaporated into tendrils of mist.

Dumbfounded Skin stood there for several LONG seconds before slipping the chain onto his neck and setting out for the nearby wharf from which he could now see the Titans Tower. He wondered if the Titans would be wondering where he had got. He guessed not. After reaching the water and using his telekinetic powers to levitate himself he struck out for the island. He saw the sun glint off the T tower just before a small section exploded, spraying glass and debris into the air. Skin gasped and poured it on, accelerating to a pace that sent water spraying to either side of him at his passing.

The smoke curling from the window was only a taste of the inner devastation. The entire living area was wrecked. Furniture had been smashed to matchstick size while portions of wall had been completely punched through by what looked like a giant fist. Skin knelt to examine a nearby hole in the floor that showed the floor below. He breathed deeply around its rim and smelled something like metal and human skin oils. He dropped through the hole to the next floor and took in his surroundings. The holes and burn marks here were new and Skin began to perceive sounds of heated combat coming from one floor below. More explosions and a raw throated yell followed by a cry that sounded like an ancient stone door grating open in the Indiana Jones movies. Sacrificing respect for another's home in favor of expediency, he knelt and began making his own manhole to the floor below. His knuckles began to bleed and small rocks cut his cheeks but still he tunneled on. When he broke free he fell, hard, onto the back of… a statue? No, it was moving and giving off the grating sound he had heard. Around him the titans battled with Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth the emissaries of the Brotherhood. But something had changed somehow. It seemed that Jinx was… Skin didn't have time to make sure as Cinderblock grabbed him and thrust Skin to the ground. The wind left his body in a loud "Oooof!" and he law prone and unable to breath on the ground as Cinderblock raised his foot to finish the job.

A purple flash sent Cinderblock tumbling backward into the ground roaring his disappointment. Skin brought his lightheaded vision to bear on his savior and saw… Jinx? For a second he didn't know what to think. Then he realized he was at the perfect angle to see up her skirt. His nose began dribbling blood as he stared. Was this a last gift to a dying man? Fate's little way of saying "No hard feelings." For taking his life? "Thank you…" he whispered as he closed his eyes and fell into a cold, dark tunnel.

"Beep" Skins eyes fluttered "Beep" he opened them fully as he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder. "Wakey wakey you lucky bastard" came the voice of Cyborg. Skin turned his head and met a one eyed glare from Cyborg. "Mornin' sleepin' beauty!" he said, "What happened?" Skin moaned "Broke 10 ribs and one leg. And if that wadnt enough yall had a cracked skull and a minor concussion. Yer lucky to be alive right now." Skin moaned as his ribs free floated through his chest as though they had a mind of their own. "It was the power of the panties." He said. "WHAT!" came an indignant voice. A slap that nearly added "dislocated jaw" to his list of injuries crashed into his cheek and caused him to fall 3 feet off the bed. His bandages did little to cushion the impact as he crashed chest down onto the floor. He roared in pain as his broken ribs scraped against one another and his newly repaired skull throbbed. "You perverted little fuck!" through a haze of pain he saw platform boots advancing toward him. "Jinx?" he murmured an arm appeared in his view and he took it. He was boosted up and placed back onto the bed by Cyborg as Jinx said "Damn straight! But I'm a Titan now." Skin turned his head so fast his neck cricked. "Titan?" he asked "Titan." Intoned Cyborg. "But she's evil." Skin said as Jinx left the infirmary in a huff "Not anymore she aint." Replied Cyborg "You're only saying that because you got the screaming thigh sweats for her." Skin said with a smirk "True and don't tell me you don't too." Cyborg said. They chatted away about respective girlfriend and whatnot. Skin wondered what had caused Cyborg to cease hating his guts. Maybe it was true that common interest really brings people together.

**Hey Guys. Hope you liked the new chapter. Please read and review.**

**Your ardent and eager slave-Psychokinetic15**


	6. Chapter 6: Look it up

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for being supportive of my efforts to get these chapters in at a steady pace. Again please review and try not to do TOO MANY flames. Once in a while is fine but when every review is a bad one I feel like a baby. Glossing over that glimpse into the depths of my soul here is Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

The next week flew by for Skin. All the male titans seemed to like him and the female titans showed a grudging acceptance whenever he saw them throw a covert glance his way. None of the titan's (including Skin himself) seemed to remember the episode in the infirmary. They seemed to think that Cinderblock and the rest of the H.I.V.E students had been the ones to cause the damage

The newest Titan was also acting strange. Jinx had at first avoided him and gone out of her way to not have to see him. The last few days however she seemed to be trying to KILL him. She would sneak up on him when he was sleeping and throw herself onto him, sneak into the shower room when he was washing, and leave little notes telling him to show up places after dark and she would be there alone and half naked when he went. Maybe she was angry with him for having seen up her skirt? He had decided it must be so when he caught her staring at him from time to time as she rubbed her thighs together, cricket like, and bit her bottom lip. He wondered if this meant anything important. He was a virgin in every sense of the word as the carnie side show life had not afforded much time to date much less learn about sex. He was still under the delusion that the stork brought babies and was unsure how to contact the bird. He assumed that the Joker had asked his mothers permission to get him and sent out an order. Weird theory and it left a few holes but it was all he could come up with. Still his animal senses told him some interesting things. Every time Robin and Starfire were alone they made funny noises he could hear from the living room and always smelled funny when they reappeared. He talked to the only guy with animal senses in the tower and got an awkward look in response to his questions. He was then directed to Cyborg who told him to ask Raven, who told him to ask Robin, who told him to ask Starfire who told him to ask Cyborg who told him to look it up.

So one hour later he found himself sitting in a library browsing through the shelves. He stopped in the children's book section and became enraptured by "Goodnight Moon" and "There's an Alligator Under my Bed". Not because he liked the stories but because of the pictures. Skin couldn't read. The librarian came up to him and asked him why he was sitting and reading kids books. When he looked up the older woman winced and let out a little gasp. Used to this kind of reaction to his appearance he replied, "I was just looking for a book about sex." The librarian stared as Skin looked up at her from the too small chair he had placed himself in. "Well… um…" strange that this question should elicit such reactions Skin thought. The librarian wrote down an aisle number and author name for him, gave it to him, and bustled away. Browsing the shelves he came across the row and the author. He picked up a thick yellow book and turned it over in his hands. The front showed a four-poster bed with ruffled sheets and underwear strewn all over it. One of the articles he didn't recognize. It looked like a black lacy… double-barreled slingshot? It was a little big to hold rocks or acorns. He clutched the book to his chest and walked out of the library.

Skin was browsing the book and feeling very confused. It was full of pictures of naked people. It was really weird to because the guy seemed to have a stick of sorts that he put into the girl and that somehow made a baby. It made no sense and he wished he could read. He decided that it was hopeless and he threw the book over his shoulder. "Ow" Skin turned from his spot on the couch and saw that the book had hit Jinx knocking her prone. He jumped up and said "Oh I'm so sorry!" he walked over to her and checked the area he had hit. A lump was beginning to swell 3 inches above her left ear. He had never been this close to her or any woman and found the experience pleasant. His proximity to her brought a strange scent to his nose. He inhaled and, without noticing, leaned in closer. He became aware of an increase in her heart rate and a pheromone spike of something skin didn't recognize hit his nose, a smell like fish but not unpleasant. Her breathing was heavy in his ear. He leaned in even closer and his own heartbeat intensified, thundering in his ears like a taiko drum. THUDTHUDTHUD. Their faces were an inch apart and he could smell her skin, sweet and intoxicating, as he brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat. Her neck arched and she gasped lightly. She had never felt this aroused in her life. Skin's inner animal purred in satisfaction as it realized what her reactions meant. Skin himself however mistook this gasp as one of pain and jumped up. His face was red as a beet (remarkable considering how pale he was naturally) as he turned away, mumbled "Sorry." and ran off.

Jinx continued to lie there for a minute as her body cooled and her breathing relaxed. Why had he run? She was confused and slightly angry at his behavior. A mere brush from his lips had aroused her instantly and violently. Why had he not continued? Why had he run off and left her there? She knew he had been enjoying it as much as she had. His own arousal had been obvious as he stood to run away. Had her own not been obvious by her reactions to his touch? She rose on legs that felt unsteady beneath her and moved to the door. She would find him and confront him. 'Hadn't it been obvious that she wanted him' she thought as she set off. Hadn't she been throwing herself at him for the past week? She moved faster as her arousal wore off. She would find him and make him finish what he had started.

**AU: Sorry for the delay guys. The next one will contain a Lemon and will definitely be longer. Your Ardent and eager slave: Psychokinetic15**


End file.
